Code Lyoko episode 97: Virus
by taylor jayne
Summary: xana comes to jeremy in a dream and shows him visions of him ruling the world. ulrich askes yumi on a date but when the get there xana activates a tower. what will happen? read to find out! R&R!


Code Lyoko season 5 episode 1: The Traitor

"_BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!!" _

Ulrich Stern opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight shining through his window. Time to wake up. Great. He turned off his annoying alarm clock and stretched his arms out wide. He got up and kicked his best friend Odd's bed, who immediately popped his head up. His blue eyes opened wide, and his blonde hair stuck out in all directions.

"Huh? What?," he said sleepily.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Ulrich said, already half way dressed.

"Awwwww…" Odd said already half way back to sleep.

"Your gunna miss breakfast…," Ulrich teased.

Sigh. "Ok. Your lucky I'm hungry." Odd said getting out of bed.

"Odd, when are you not hungry?" said Ulrich.

"Hmmm… never." Odd said getting on his pants.

While Odd was getting dressed, Ulrich turned around and looked out the window to their dorm. The old abandoned factory caught his eye. But he and his friends very well knew that that factory wasn't abandoned. It's been two months since they shut down the super computer, and since then, nothing has been the same. He and his friend Yumi started going out, and his friends Aelita and Jeremy started dating too. He missed all the exciting battles against XANA'S monsters. He missed the fun of being on Lyoko, and having powers like Super Sprint and Triplicate.

"Hey are you coming? You made me get up for breakfast, and so I'm not missing it!" exclaimed Odd.

Ulrich snapped out of his memories and followed Odd to breakfast.

**********************************************************************************

When Ulrich and Odd got to breakfast, Aelita and Jeremy were already there, taking about last nights homework. Aelita saw them and a smile spread across her face.

"It's about time you two got here." she said

"Yeah well knowing Odd, if it wasn't for me, he would sleep till dinner." Ulrich said as he sat down with his tray of food.

"That's not true!" Odd said. "You know I would never skip lunch!"

They all started laughing at Odd, who was too busy eating to notice.

Then Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas walked over to there table.

"Oh Ulrich dear, I'm so sorry to here about Yumi." Sissi said.

"What are you taking about Sissi?" asked Ulrich, now concerned.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't heard," said Sissi "Its all over the news! She was hit by a car this morning walking to school! You can go see her. They still never loaded her in to the ambulance yet."

"NO!!!!" Ulrich yelled. He got up and slammed the chair on the floor. "YUMI!!! NOO!!!" With tears streaming down his face, he ran out the cafeteria. The others were starting to get up when Sissi told them to sit back down.

"But have to go to Yumi!!! She's--" Odd started but was interrupted by Sissi.

"Perfectly fine. I made all that up so Ulrich would leave." she said.

"What? Sissi that was horrible!! You really hurt Ulrich! Why would you want him to leave anyway?" Aelita asked.

"Because Ulrich's birthday is tomorrow and were planning on throwing him a surprise party. Odd, is it ok if we use your dorm as the place for the party?"

"Yeah sure, I'm mean, it's his dorm too so it a perfect place." Odd said obviously happy that he's going to a party.

"Okay than it settled then. During dinner, you guys all leave early and come to Odd and Ulrich's dorm. Odd will stand out side and say he forgot his key so Ulrich will have to open the door and as soon as it opens, SURPRISE!!" Sissi said. "So what do you think?"

"Perfect" said Aelita

"Great" said Jeremy

"These eggs are SO good! Oh wait, umm yeah sure great idea."

Sissi rolled her eyes. "Okay good I'll start decorating during class tomorrow! See you later!"

"This is going to be awesome."

**********************************************************************************

Yumi was walking in the front entrance of the school when she heard someone call her name.

"YUMI!!!!!"

Yumi looked around to see who called her when she saw someone running to her. She squinted and recognized the boy. "Ulrich?"

YUMI!!! Ulrich yelled again.

Ulrich kept running until he smashed into Yumi, who almost fell over. He hugged yumi real tight. "Yumi! Are you ok?! I was so worried!!"

"Ulrich what are you talking about?? I'm fine." Yumi said. Ulrich stopped hugging Yumi.

"Sissi told me you were hit by a car." Ulrich said now confused.

"And you believed her?" Yumi asked. Ulrich opened his eyes wide. He was furious. He took Yumi's hand and they ran back to the cafeteria together.

When the got back to the cafeteria, their friends were already gone so the went to the place that they always went during their spare time: the vending machine.

Sure enough, they were all there and Odd was banging his fist on the vending machine yelling "Give me my hot chocolate you hunk of junk!!!!!". When Jeremy saw Ulrich coming with a mad look on his face and Yumi following him, he mouthed the words "_uh-oh" to Aelita. Aelita nodded. _

" _I HATE SISSI THAT STUPID SHE-WITCH!!" Ulrich yelled so loud that Odd jumped. No one else said anything because they didn't know what to say. Yumi tried helping, but Ulrich is really good at holding a grudge. "Just leave me alone!" And with that, Ulrich went to go sulk._

"_I can't believe Sissi would do something like that. To one of us, I can see, but Ulrich…" Yumi said._

"_She told him that because she didn't want him to know about the surprise" Aelita explained._

"_What surprise?" Yumi asked?_

"_Here, I'll tell you." Aelita said._

_Aelita told Yumi everything, and as soon as she finished, the bell rang so they hurried to their classes._

_**********************************************************************************_

_~William POV~_

_I was sitting in my room at my house in New York. I missed being in my dorm back at Kadic Academy, the school my parents took me out of. I started thinking about how I went to the virtual world called Lyoko. I remember how I was taken over by XANA, the totally ticked off computer virus. I remember all the power I had and how I'd fight Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita. I remember when I was on earth there, they always wanted me to go away. I remember the love of my life, Yumi who probably wished I'd disappear that way she can be with the stupid Ulrich. I hate them. All of them. They made my life there a joke. Everyone thought I was as dumb as a pole. I wish I could be on Lyoko so I can show them. All of them. They would be so sorry._

_All of a sudden, my lamp started flickering and shaking. "What the--" BANG!! My lamp smashed in to a million pieces and where it was plugged in, a dark gray smoke started flowing out of the socket. It floated toward me. I was so freaked out by what was happening that I didn't even realize that my mouth was wide open. The smoke flowed to my mouth and all trough my body. It felt like something was electrocuting me. It was so painful, I started yelling which is something I rarely do. I felt my eyes roll back and I could barley think straight. Then it hit me. I knew what was happening. I was being taken over by something. That something was XANA._


End file.
